


Dracomite

by allhailhail (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hint: Don't post something with no sleep, The Author Regrets Everything, You will regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allhailhail
Summary: What if Dynamite (Not the BTS one) was based on Ferret Malfoy





	Dracomite

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. This will probably be deleted once my screen stops swirling. As you can tell, this was writen on 0 hours of sleep

I came to brag, brag, brag, brag

I hit the floor but that's not my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me space for all my paws, paws, paws, paws,

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

AHHHHHH!

I bounce my ferret up in the air sometimes

Saying "Ayo! This is Draco!"

I wanna celebrate and serve no nose

Saying "Ayo! I am Draco!"

'Cause I'll rule the school

We gonna bounce all night

We gonna fly in air

Like my hair sometimes!

'Cause I told Potter once

And I told Snape twice

We gonna fly in air

Like my hair sometimes!

I came to smirk, smirk, smirk, smirk

Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew

I'm with my friends so I'm gonna rule, rule, rule, rule

Just promoted, came here to just brag, brag, brag, brag

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

AHHHHHH!

I bounce my ferret up in the air sometimes

Saying "Ayo! This is Draco!"

I wanna celebrate and serve No Nose

Saying "Ayo! I am Draco!"

'Cause I'll rule the school

We gon' bounce all night

We gon' fly in air

Like my hair sometimes!

'Cause I told Potter once

And I told Snape twice

We gona' fly in air

Like my hair sometimes!

I'm gonna be a brat

I'm gonna be the silver ferret

I'm over the wall and

I'm gonna be the last one landing

'Cause I, I, I am a brat

And I, I, I, I

just want it all

I just want it all

I'm gonna bounce myself in the air!

Me, me in the air!

Bounce me in the air, air, air, air!

I bounce my ferret up in the air sometimes

Saying "Ayo! This is Draco!"

I wanna celebrate and serve No Nose

Saying "Ayo! I am Draco!"

Cause I'll rule the school

We gonna bounce all night

We gonna fly in air

Like my hair sometimes!

'Cause I told Potter once

And I told Snape twice

We gonna fly in air

Like my hair sometimes!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a mistake. Please comment though. Even Flames are accepted as a source of infinite knowledge.


End file.
